Roses
by DragonessFei
Summary: The life Alfeegi knows spirals out of control when he becomes addicted to alcohol. When the love of his life comes into the mix, his whole world comes crashing down. RuwalkxAlfeegi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dragon Knights? Nope. I don't own any of it…

**A.N.:** _Um, this is a re-write of my fiction 'Days of Wine and Roses'. I re-wrote it because…well…the first version sucked… This chapter takes place around the end, so most of this fiction (chapter 2 and on) will take place in the past as flashbacks, with intermittent thingies in the present. (I have such a brilliant vocabulary, ne?) If you don't understand this, don't worry. Things will become much clearer in the later chapters…_

_This story is also written for the **30 Kisses** challenge on Livejournal. (Yes, I claimed Ruwalk and Alfeegi! Muahahaha.) The themes that fit this chapter are: **Our distance and that person**, **Overflow**, and **Kiss**. If you don't understand where these fit in this chapter, ask away in a review or something!_

* * *

Roses: Chapter 1

"I'm leaving."

The words escaped past Ruwalk's lips in a slurred croak as he staggered drunkenly across Alfeegi's bedroom floor, face ashen, clothes hanging from his body in a haggard manner. Even though is words carried a heavy sense of finality, his expression remained cheerful, since the alcohol's effects had not begun to take their desired toll on him. Alfeegi's golden eyes remained untouched, obviously unaffected by the severity of the brunette's words. Yet, his thin lips were contorted into a transparent smile and Ruwalk noticed this, since it was not everyday that he saw his lover's expression show anything but anger.

"Fine." Ruwalk sought out a sense of uncertainty in Alfeegi's eyes, but only found a stern, emotionless, appearance that caused him to look away.

"You mean that?" the brunette asked coyly, backing up towards the bedroom door. When he saw the affirmative nod of his lover's head, he knew that all love was lost between them—he was not needed there anymore.

"I hate for you to leave, Ruwalk. It's just that…" Finally, the look of ambiguity that Ruwalk had been searching for was present on Alfeegi's face, and there was nothing that the aqua-haired man could do to change it. His emotionless mask had shattered and his true, lacerated being was revealed, divulging the naked truth that he had tried to hide for so long. "I can't stand what you have become."

A questioning expression manifested itself on Ruwalk's face as he stared at his lover, dumbfounded.

"…Why can't you? You're the one who made me this way." The alcohol had always caused the brunette to become blatantly truthful and Alfeegi despised that fact—he would much rather prefer that Ruwalk sugarcoated what he was verbally trying to convey, like when he was sober. The stinging authenticity of Ruwalk's words cased pools of tears to gather in the corners of his eyes and run freely down his cheeks, further washing away the façade of indifference.

"I know that it's my fault, Ruwalk! I was the first one to become dependent on it; but I've changed and I know that you can too! I know a place where-…"

"Do you think that I want to change!" Ruwalk screamed vociferously, his chipper expression distorted, finally revealing his drunken rage. "Do you think that I want help! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

(A.N. He's talking very well to be drunk, ne?)

"…How can that be? Look at yourself, Ruwalk! You look a mess!"

Ruwalk's amber eyes cut over to a nearby bedside mirror and he stared dubiously at his reflection, shocked that his lover's words were true. Everything about him was out of place—his hair was pulled back into a sloppy, lopsided, ponytail with large clumps of hair falling from the band, giving him the appearance of one who had just gotten out of bed. To further enhance his disheveled look, his clothes were ill fitting, falling off of his overly slender frame. If that were not to convince anyone that he had a problem, the appearance of his face was enough to persuade even the most skeptical. His skin was turning a dark rather eerie looking yellow and baggy wrinkles were beginning to become noticeable around the corners of his moth and eyes, providing a mere glimpse at his true age. His lips were now nothing more that two thin slivers, colored a gruesome, dingy brown and covered with a thick coat of dry skin. However, the most appalling aspect of his facial features were his eyes—once vibrant and lively—had lost their glow, their appeal that made one always remember them, even when looking into his eyes only once. Even though he appeared appalled at his current appearance, that did not change his view on the toxic that caused him to morph into what he despised, nor did it deter him from being dependent on it. He was too far gone for that.

"So what?" the brunette said defensively, placing his hands on his hips. "That's something that comes with the territory, right?"

If anything, this caused Alfeegi's expression to only deteriorate in quality, obliterating the defensiveness that plagued him.

"How can you not care!" Alfeegi exclaimed, tears clouding his eyes and distorting his vision. "How can you not care about yourself? I knew that you were irresponsible, but not to this extent! You should be ashamed of yourself! All of the elements of your life have crumpled because of this!" He wiped away the tears from his eyes and grabbed a half-empty bottle of Bourbon that was sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. "This stupid alcohol!" The bottle left his hands and was sent hurtling in Ruwalk's general direction, but missed its intended target and smashed against the back wall, the bottle shattering into a million pieces and leaving a blood red trail of liquid on the peeling yellow wallpaper. The brunette stared in horror at his angered lover, then looked back at the wall momentarily before setting his sights back on Alfeegi.

"…Why…" The words left Ruwalk's lips in an animalistic growl as he rushed over to the wall and placed his hand on the spilled whiskey before shoving the hand into his mouth, sucking away the taste of the alcohol from his skin. "Wha wood you wast suck goo whistee?" (Translation: Why would you waste such good whiskey?)

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" Alfeegi questioned monotonously, eyes once again devoid of any sentiment, covered by their familiar mask. "You don't give a damn about me or how I feel. It's all about your new friends Jack Daniels and bourbon now. You've forgotten about all of what I have given to you, all the times we've shared together; they mean nothing to you now. Well, I'm sick and tired of it being this way! I'm sick of being nothing but your silly plaything! Yes, I was an alcoholic, but I'm recovering and I know that you, with a little willpower, can do the same! We can do it! We can get through this…together."

It was at that time he noticed that he wasn't getting through to Ruwalk; even though the brunette was all ears, he wasn't listening wholeheartedly and no matter what Alfeegi did or said would change him. There was a distance so vast between them that nothing would ever bring them back together like they were before, long before they were tyrannized by the destructive effects of a beverage.

"But," Alfeegi began once more, peering from behind his emotionless mask and allowing a single tear to make its escape from the prison of his eye. "If you won't even try to help yourself, I have to tell you that it is over between us. Lord knows that I have tried to help you, but I cannot take it anymore, Ruwalk! Give up the alcohol, or we're through!"

It seemed as if a jolt went through the Secretary of State, and his emotions began to show immediately, divulging his true nature. His amber eyes narrowed a millimeter and the fat tears that suddenly appeared in them caused them to appear glazed over, which, when paired with his protruding bottom lip, caused him to appear hurt by his lover's words. He quietly staggered up to the Chief Secretary and wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him closely to his body before he planted a sweet, solemn kiss on Alfeegi's forehead.

"Goodbye."

He then let go of the aqua-haired man and walked away, leaving his lover to crumple to the floor and drown in the misery of his own salty tears.

* * *

_A.N.: Eh, I think that it's pretty good. It's MUCH better than the crappy prologue that I had up here before…I hate that this chapter is so short; but the other ones will be pretty long...I hope..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga Dragon Knights. Mineko Ohkami owns all of this stuff. (Except for this story!)

_Thank you, reviewers!_

**Roses: Chapter 2**

"So, what'll you have?"

Alfeegi's eyes lingered momentarily on his slender hands that were calmly situated on the long bar before him, bony fingers digging slightly in the parched, almost rotten wood. He always detested being in places where commoners roamed, but residing in a lowly bar in the far outskirts of Draqueen was far below his aristocratic standards. However, he was growing tired of hearing the jokes that were being told about him around the city, referring to him as a mere 'stick in the mud', hence the reason he was at the Toasty Dragon, having a drink with his fellow officers. He intended to rid himself of his prudish image, and he figured that this was the best place to start.

This establishment was beginning to frighten him since he had never been in a place where he had to watch his money at all times, or where he had seen one of his associates act so strangely. Kai-Stern was chatting gaily with the other shady patrons of the bar, which was usual for him, since this was his friendly, lively nature. Tetheus was acting like his usual self also, quietly sipping a glass of wine while observing everyone with his sharp black eyes. Yet something was definitely unusual about his third associate. Ruwalk was huddled in the far left corner of the establishment, amber eyes not divulging the mischievousness that Alfeegi had grown used to. He looked totally uncomfortable with being there, which was the total opposite of what the aqua-haired officer expected; since Alfeegi envisioned Ruwalk sitting at the bar, downing tequila shots as if they were merely water. It was so unexpected for him that he left his spot at the end of the bar, and walked over to the brunette, who seemed to grow more uncomfortable with Alfeegi's ever-approaching presence.

"What's wrong with you?" Alfeegi asked when he was within Ruwalk's hearing range, which only seemed to trouble the brunette even more.

"…Nothing."

"You're lying, Ruwalk. Why aren't you drinking?" Ruwalk's amber eyes met Alfeegi's stern orbs and offered a tissue-thin alibi.

"I'm not thirsty."

If anything, this caused Alfeegi to become even more 'curiously perturbed', and he situated himself next to his fidgety associate, trying to make the brunette confess by just his mere presence.

"Bull." The White Dragon Officer stated harshly, his voice growing more vociferous by the minute. "Now, will you please tell me the truth!"

Ruwalk looked to his left and then to his right before resting his eyes on Alfeegi's pale face.

"…You promise you won't say anything to anyone about this?"

A sigh escaped form the aqua-haired officer's lips.

"I promise."

Ruwalk's left pinky finger shot up quickly and he interlinked it with Alfeegi's.

"Pinky Swear?"

This caused Alfeegi to become annoyed to the highest level possible and he exploded in his usual uncensored rage that garnered the attention of everyone in the establishment.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

Uncomfortable with the unneeded attention, Ruwalk quickly shushed his fellow officer by placing his right index and middle finger on Alfeegi's lips, which only made the officer in question even angrier.

"If I tell you, will you stop shouting?" The brunette dragon whispered, gaining an affirmative nod from Alfeegi. Immediately relieved, Ruwalk removed both of his fingers and unlinked his pinky finger with his comrade, before slinking back into his pseudo-depressed state. Alfeegi show daggers at him with his icy glare, demanding an immediate answer with his chilling golden eyes.

"Well!"

A blush suddenly tinted Ruwalk's creamy cheeks, staining them a light rouge color. He looked up at Alfeegi and opened his lips to answer, but no sound escaped from them. Once again, he mustered up the courage to speak and told his inquiring friend the reason for his sobriety.

"Well, I don't like this place because I don't drink."

He waited for Alfeegi's reaction to his revelation, but heard nothing from his apparently tongue-tied associate.

"Alfeegi?" he said apprehensively, his conscience telling him to run far, far away. Ruwalk's calling of his name caused Alfeegi to break out of his silent state and react to the revelation in a…very surprising way.

"Heh heh heh…Ha…Ha ha ha…HAW HAW HAW!" Ruwalk's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he watched the usually stoic officer double over in a fit of somewhat maniacal laughter, obviously amused to the utmost degree.

"Um, what is so funny, Alfeegi?"

This only caused the aquamarine dragon to look back up at him, eyes clouded by unshed tears. If any other person would have divulged this information to him, he would have congratulated them on their choice, but the mere thought of Ruwalk being this way was utterly preposterous. He had known the brunette-haired officer for a long time and no part of his devious character gave the notion of having values such as this.

"You! Ruwalk, stop kidding with me and tell me what's wrong! Are you feeling ill?"

This caused the Yellow Dragon's face to become even ruddier with embarrassment, since their 'altercation' was pulling in a large crowd of observers, who were hanging on their every word.

"Alfeegi, I'm not lying to you. I don't drink alcohol."

"But", Alfeegi began, golden eyes reflecting a sense of curiosity. "I have seen you drink wine at the Lord's many banquets and social events."

"You're right. I do consume a small amount of alcohol at certain events where it would be considered rude for me not to. I don't drink socially, though."

"Hmm, I see." It seemed as if Alfeegi began to comprehend what Ruwalk was trying to verbally convey, so he immediately began to calm down, much to the brunette's satisfaction.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yes, I guess that I do. However, it is still quite unbelievable that you do not consume alcohol."

A wry smile manifested itself on Ruwalk's lips.

"Heh, I guess that most people would imagine that you would be the one who is like this."

"What?" Ruwalk knew that he had said the wrong thing when he saw Alfeegi's eyes narrow to their usual angry level and that usual vein began to manifest itself on his forehead. The brunette instantly tried to muffle the raging flame the he had concocted by explaining his statement, but failed miserably.

"Well, you're always the one who is always the party pooper."

"Oh, so I always ruin the mood, eh?" Alfeegi snarled, sending Ruwalk into a nervous fit of giggles.

"I just destroy everything in my sight, right!"

"No, no… I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes you did! YES YOU DID!" A crowd of drunken patrons had begun to gather around the two, anticipating what they thought would become a bar-room brawl. Unfortunately for them, however, neither Ruwalk nor Alfeegi had any intention of doing what they expected, but they were still in for a show that they would never forget.

By now, the White Dragon's Officer had gone past his boiling point, and it was impossible to calm him down. The vein that had popped up on his forehead was now throbbing madly in an erratic way. His golden eyes were gleaming wildly in a crazed manner and his mouth had shrunk to the size of a pinhole, which were all indicators of an impending rant.

"I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!" Alfeegi's eyes cut over to the bartender, who began to back away in horror.

"Give me your strongest beer, NOW!"

The curly haired man complied immediately and quickly brought over a frosty mug of the amber liquid towards the officer. Alfeegi snatched the glass out of his hand and to everyone's shock, downed it in a series of five consecutive gulps. The patrons of the establishment watched for his reaction as he set the mug down, but were disturbed to see an almost maniacal grin that had manifested itself on Alfeegi's lips. He let a loud 'Whoo', and slammed the glass down on a nearby table. His golden eyes cut back over to the bartender, which was an instant indication of what he wanted.

"Another."

_**Go-ruden Kiba**- Thanks! Um… I don't think that you would want to read the original version… It sucked…badly… But, if you still do, I will e-mail it to you._

_**Aquajogger**- That's true. I'm glad you like the re-written version!_


End file.
